


Just mine...

by Mallior



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Mental Instability, Post-Reichenbach, Unbeta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallior/pseuds/Mallior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>He's so beautiful when he sleeps.</i> John carefully wiped a drop from the pale column of the man's throat, didn't wanted to disturb his dreams."</p>
<p>Something broke in John with Sherlock's death, and after the detective's return, he just wanted Sherlock to stay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just mine...

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is unbeta'ed and English isn't my first language.  
> Recommended music: Evanescence - Even in death

_He's so beautiful when he sleeps._ John carefully wiped a drop from the pale column of the man's throat, didn't wanted to disturb his dreams. With a soft smile on his face, he laced their fingers together, supressing a light shiver from their cool touch. _Oh, he's cold..._

„Don't worry love, I will take care of you. Everything will be alright. I will be with you, you will never need to be alone. No more running away from me.”

 

John lifted the hand to his lips to kiss them lightly, ignoring the cold liquid, that dripped onto his thigh. _I will not let anyone hurt you or even look at you, touch you!_

„And now you just belong to me, only to me, only I can touch you, see you. Do you understand that? I love you. You're are the world to me. Everything will be alright , love...” With that, John gingerly collected his precious love into his arm and carried him to the bathroom. The doctor took a deep breath as the formaldehyde's bitter smell scratched his lungs, but it didn't mattered. It was the last thing he needed to do... Soon...

„With this, you can stay with me. Are you happy, love? Oh, I can see that quirk of your lips sweetheart. Of course you are happy.” John murmured into the silence of the old bathroom, as he laid his lover into the filled bathtub. He arranged the long, pale limbs, submerging them totally, before he kissed the soft, cold lips, then put the head into the tub.

„Soon, beautiful...”

 

A pleased smile appeared on his face as he stepped to the sink and started to wash the blood from his hands.  
  
  
  
~END~

 

 


End file.
